christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Part of Christmas
" " is the opening song of the episode "Green Christmas". It is sung by the Green family as they elaborate on their favorite things about Christmas (or in Alice's case, her least favorite thing). Cricket sings that the presents are his favorite part, Tilly sings about how she loves the spreading of holiday cheer, and Bill sings that his favorite parts are decorating the Christmas tree (something the Greens have a multiple amount of, even in rooms that wouldn't need it) and the whole family being together. Nancy, not having had time to prepare for the song, decides to instead imitate the dancing scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Meanwhile, Gramma Alice is making a fuss about the three ghosts who keep bugging her every Christmas and tries to drive them away, but she joins in the song when the family comes in on her. Lyrics Cricket: Ohhhhhhhh… The best part of Christmas is the presents that I get, Like an action figure robot or a sweet toy jet. You can talk about your carols and your Christmas tree. But the best parts of Christmas are all the gifts for me! Tilly: Or maybe… The best part of Christmas is when people do good, And they all spread kindness for the sake of brotherhood! You can talk about your reindeer and your shelf-bound elf, But holidays are best when folks don’t think just of themselves! Bill: Well, I think… The best part of Christmas is my loving family! When we all gather ‘round and trim the living room tree, And the dining table tree, And the bedroom tree, And the basement tree, And the secret tree, And the bathroom tree too! (Cricket: Seriously, dad?) And this year we're all together, 'cause your mom is back! Cricket and Tilly: Woo hoo! Nancy: Hey kids! What'cha'll doin'? Cricket: We're just singin' 'bout Christmas Cricket and Tilly: Would you like to add a line? Nancy: How are you doing this? Did you plan this in advance? Bill: You could sing about your eggnog or the Bill, Cricket and Tilly: Smell of winter pine! Nancy: Well I didn't prepare lyrics, so let’s just dance! {Piano solo} Cricket: Wait, where's grandma? Gramma: The worst part of Christmas are those three stupid ghosts, Who come clanging in the night to bang on your bedposts, They tell you you're a scrooge and a grumpy mean old hag, Scram, ya dumb ol' spirits I don’t need to hear ya nag! Cricket: Hey, what's goin' on? Tilly: Are you alright, Gramma? Bill: Uh, What? Nancy: Okay? Gramma: I mean, uh… Merry Christmas! Cricket and Tilly: Merry Christmas! Bill: Merry Christmas! All but Nancy: From the Greens! Nancy: Seriously, was there like an email about this? How did you…? Reprise Cricket: Ohhhhhhhh… The best part of Christmas, it ain’t the gifts you get! Tilly: It's not the model rocket or the robot pet! Gramma: It's not the things you give, Nancy: (spoken) Even though that's what you’d think. Cricket: And it's not when giant Christmas trees destroy the whole ice rink! Bill: Huh? Cricket: Uh, nothing! Keep going! Bill: It's not the basted ham, with gravy and the trimmings! Tilly: It's kinda like what I said in the song at the beginning! Bill: The best part of Christmas, it ain’t the candy canes! Tilly: Or drawin' little pictures in the frosted window panes! Cricket: Or decoratin' cookies with the sprinkles and the frosting! Gramma: It ain't the stupid ghosts, Nancy: (spoken) And it sure ain't all the shopping. Cricket: It's not meeting Santa at his workshop at the mall, Tilly: It's when we wish each other... All: Merry Christmas, One and all! Cricket: Merry Christmas! Category:Disney songs Category:Songs